Snow Day Love Day
by BAUMember
Summary: Set after the seaon 3 finale snow day, a smacked story.....


**A/N **

**Here is my latest M rated smacked story its set after snow day the final episode of season 3, but I don't need to tell you that, anyways Payton dose not exist its all smutty smacked I hope that you enjoy…………**

As the 35 floor exploded and glass flew down to the street below everyone ran for cover, "Mac" Stella screamed when she saw the flames and smoke pour of the front of what used to be the lab, looking at Don and Sheldon they all raced back towards the main entrance, just as they reached the glass doors a figured appeared, "Mac are you Ok" Stella asked as she flung her self into his arms, embracing the hug Mac wrapped one arms around his partner as the other held his weapon, "You Ok" Mac asked pulling Stella closer, her body shivered against his, "I'm just glad that you are safe, when I heard that explosion I thought id lost you" Stella softly spoke as she clung to Mac.

As Don took Mac's weapon he wrapped both arms around Stella and held her close, not bothering that the street was now full of reporters or that the entire NYPD had turned up, with only a piece of damp clothing covering there body's Mac could feel Stella's nipples against his chest, "C'mon lets get out of here" Mac smiled looking into her green eyes, with one arm still around her waist Mac held Stella close as they walked towards the police car that Don had arranged to take them home.

"Where to" asked the driver, looking at Stella who was still in shock Mac gave his address, kissing Stella's head Mac wiped a few wet curls away that had stuck to her cheek. "That's you home sir" spoke the driver, looking up Mac saw his apartment building thanking the diver he opened the door, climbing out he pulled Stella's weary body with him.

Standing in his living room Mac looked at Stella, "Right I think a hot bath and some nice hot cup of cofee is what we need" he smiled walking past Stella and into the bathroom, filling the tub he could feel Stella's eyes watch his every move, "You want bubbles" Mac asked as he turned to face her, "Yes please" Stella nodded as she started to undress, taking of her wet green jumper to revel a green lace bra that covered the most pert breasts Mac had ever seen, quickly glancing his eyes lower Mac noticed that Stella had her belly button pierced, a small diamante stud sparkled against her tanned skin.

Looking away before she caught him looking Mac let out a small sigh, "So beautiful" he thought, suddenly Stella's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Do you have anything I can wear after my bath" she asked, standing up Mac turned to face Stella who was standing in her green bra and matching panties her wet clothes had been placed in a neat pile on the floor it took all Mac's strength not to grab her body there and then and kiss her as any hot red blooded man would want to, I um have joggers and a t-shirt you can borrow" Mac replied as he quickly excited the bathroom, leaving Stella to get completely undressed and into the bath.

Reaching his room Mac quickly closed the door letting his back fall against it Mac felt his cock become hard as he thought of Stella naked in his bath, shoving the thoughts to the back of his mind Mac searched his drawers for some clothes that both he and Stella could wear.

As Stella let the warm water soak her body she closed her eyes, thinking of the heist at the lab and almost loosing Mac bought tears to her eyes, a nock at the door caused her eyes to open slightly, "The clothes are outside the door Stella" Mac spoke before walking towards the kitchen, getting the coffee pot ready Mac waited for Stella to finish in the bath so he could have one. Mac didn't hear the bathroom door open, it wasn't until Stella spoke that he turned around, "That's me done thanks" she smiled, her hair wad damp and hanging loosely she had on Mac's t-shirt and joggers that looked far to big against her small frame, "Ok thanks" Mac smiled, "Here I made coffee" he said handing a cup to Stella.

"Make your self at home, I wont be long" Mac spoke as he gently brushed passed Stella in the doorway, noticing the instant heat as there body's touched both Mac and Stella let out a sigh. Quickly rushing to the bathroom Mac closed the door leaving Stella with her own thoughts, "I love you Mac so much" she whispered, leaving the kitchen Stella made her way to the living room sitting on the couch she grabbed the blanket that was draped across the back and covered her body.

Mac's apartment had a great view of the city, seeing the sun set and the night slowly creep in Stella sat and watched as the moon made its self brighter in the night sky, once Mac was finished in the bath he quickly changed and headed towards the living room, he smiled when he saw Stella snuggled up on his couch the blanket was wrapped around her body, making his way to the kitchen Mac made a cup of coffee before joining Stella.

Approaching the couch Mac spoke gently so he didn't scare Stella, she seemed to be lost in thought, "How you feeling" he asked sitting beside her, shifting her body so she could look at Mac, Stella wiped the tears that had fallen, "I don't know, today was scary when they took over the lab and started shooting at us I thought out time was up" Stella spoke as she fought back the tears, "I know its part of the job and all but today was different because you where with me and it made me realise something" Stella said looking into Mac's eyes, his face was full on wonder and confusion, "What was that" Mac asked.

Taking a breath Stella started to speak. "I realised that I love you more than a best friend I have done for a long time, I know you are technically my boss and that you could fire me for saying this but I feel I need to get it of my chest"

Stella looked at Mac and waited for his reaction, she watched his face for what seemed like hours before he began to speak, "Stella I don't know what to say" he mumbled, as Stella moved to stand up she looked away from Mac, "Its ok Mac I understand, I will hand my notice in on Monday and will leave the lab as soon as possible" beginning tom walk away she didn't get more than a foot from the couch when she felt Mac's strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her towards his chest, burying his face in her hair Mac sighed, "I love you to Stella you are my world, I would never fire you I need you, not only as my partner in work but my as my lover, you are my life the reason I love coming to work"

Hearing Mac's words and feeling his hands wander over her body Stella felt her body become alive, placing a kiss on Stella's neck Mac placed his hands upon her tummy letting his fingers trace the outline of her breast's, he could hear Stella moan as his fingers brushed against her nipples, "Mac I need you please take me to bed" Stella asked in raspy breaths.

Placing his arms under her legs Mac lifted Stella and carried her down the hallway to his bedroom, closing the door he placed Stella upon the soft sheets of his bed, opening her legs Stella let Mac place his body between them.

Mac and Stella kissed with such passion, sitting up slightly Mac removed his t-shirt that covered Stella's body, tossing it on the floor he placed kissed down her neck and along her chest bone until he gently took a nipple I his mouth, as Stella arched her back a small pleasurable moan could be heard, dragging her nails across Mac's back Stella removed his t-shirt she could feel his bare skin.

Moving back up to her lips Mac continued to kiss Stella letting there tongues dwell, feeling his erection against her thigh Stella moaned, "Mac please" letting his hands wander down her sides and over her hips Mac gently pulled the jogging bottoms off her long tanned legs, he smiled at the small thatch of hair that covered her clit, leaning forward he placed soft kisses along her inner thighs before reaching the soft flesh, gently letting his tongue lick the soft spot Mac spread her inner lips so he could get better access gently blowing on the area he felt Stella shudder under his touch, as Mac started to bring Stella close to her orgasm he would pull back causing her to let out a frustrated moan, "Mac I need to come so bad" smiling Mac removed his bottoms "I know you do that's why I want to do this properly and we do it together" Mac replied as he positioned him self back between her legs, rubbing his cock against her clit he knew she was ready.

Slowly entering Stella Mac let her get used to his sized before he continued to move, "So big" Stella smiled when she felt Mac was completely inside her, placing kissed upon her lips Mac started to thrust slowly, "Ugh Mac" Stella panted as she moved her hips in sync with his, moving her legs so Mac could go deeper, Stella placed her hands on his butt and helped him move "Faster harder" she pleaded as the orgasm came, "Now" Mac panted "Now" Stella nodded as she and Mac came together, Stella felt like fire works had gone off she had never felt such an intense orgasm ever, collapsing on top of Stella Mac placed his forehead against hers, "I love you so much" he smiled looking into her eyes, "I love you" Stella replied. Moving off Stella Mac laid beside her, wrapping his arms around hr body he held her close as the both fell asleep, knowing that they both shared the love that no one could break………..

**Well what did you think, was it ok, I wrote this weeks ago but have had internet trouble this week, My other story's will be updated soon, I promise…….thanks for reading……**


End file.
